All Alone With You
by Guilty Crown
Summary: "Kalau kau tidak ada, lebih baik aku juga" "Aku ingin dicintai oleh seseorang" "Tuhan, apa kau masih di sini?" "berikan waktumu untukku, nii-san" KrisTao as main character, little angst and hurt, a bit Sho-Ai. The 2nd Chapter Updated! ;)
1. Intro

Tittle: All Alone with You

Genre: Family, Angst, dll/?

Cast: Huang Zitao, WuYifan, and others

Other: Japanese!au

Disclaimer: Semua udah jelas, gak ada yang perlu dijelasin lagi *loh* Ceritanya punya saya, castnya engga/?

.

.

.

**All Alone with You**

.

.

"hey bocah, apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ini sudah malam"

"..."

"...aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi sepertinya sesuatu itu tidak mengenakkan, aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku dan kita akan membicarakannya disana. Pertama, kau harus menghangatkan dirimu, lihatlah seluruh badanmu basah kuyup"

.

.

seorang siswa SMA -terlihat dari gakuran*nya- yang berbadan cukup tinggi melihat lurus ke objek di depannya dengan posisi sedikit berjongkok di sebuah gang kecil dan sangat gelap juga lembab –karena saat itu sedang hujan-

Karena tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada 'objek' itu

seorang bocah berambut hitam kusut yang sedang terduduk sembari menekuk lututnya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya

'objek' yang diajak berbicara olehnya hanya terdiam. Jujur saja, ia paling tidak suka kepada orang yang mengacuhkannya. Namun mungkin ada pengecualian untuk kali ini

.

**Dareka o aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute**

**Dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute**

**Kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo**

**Doko ni mo ike ya shinain da watashi to kimi**

― Aku tak bisa mencintai seseorang

― Tapi aku ingin dicintai oleh seseorang

― Bahkan jika hari kemarin terus tak berubah selamanya

― Kau dan aku tak akan pernah pergi kemana pun

.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen yang dimaksud, bocah tersebut hanya mematung di depan pintu

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Segeralah masuk agar aku bisa istirahat karena besok ada deadline tugas di sekolah"

Dengan ragu, bocah itu memasuki apartement seseorang yang baru ia temui di hari yang sama. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melarikan diri tetapi mengingat kembali apa yang akan terjadi jika ia sendirian di jalanan seperti sebelum – sebelumnya,

Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Lagi.

.

**Kami-sama doko e itte shimatta no Nee**

**henji wa nakute Itsu datte sou da yo**

**Are you still here?**

― Tuhan, kemana kau pergi?

― Ya, tak selalu aku mendengar jawaban

― Apa kau masih di sini?

.

"Aku Yifan, kalau kau ingin tahu namaku" ucap Yifan sesaat setelah ia menyamankan dirinya di sebuah sofa santai sambil meminum kopi kalengan yang ia beli dri swalayan sebelum ia menemukan bocah yang sepertinya dibuang itu.

"_Wa-watashi wa... Zitao desu.._**" bocah yang bernama Zitao masih berdiri tepat di depan Yifan, dengan kepala tertunduk

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya, mengamati televisi yang sedang menyala. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Zitao.

Sedangkan Zitao, ia tidak ahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia belum pernah seumur hidupnya memasuki apartement sebagus itu.

Yifan kembali sambil membawa handuk,

"cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu pakai pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan di dekat mesin cuci. Kau bisa tidur di sebelah sana" Yifan menunjuk sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Eisu's Bedroom' di pintunya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Itupun kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak, kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini" Yifan melemparkan handuk yang ia bawa tepat ke atas kepala Zitao dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

**You'll never walk alone**

**Anata to yuku**

**Donna tsumi mo seotte ageru**

**Michi naki michi o aruiteku no**

**Anata to futari de**

― Kau tak akan pernah berjalan sendirian

― Aku akan pergi bersamamu

― Tak peduli dosa

― Aku membawamu berjalan di jalan tanpa jalan

― Berdua bersamamu

.

'_arigatou, Yifan-san_' Zitao mengambil handuk tersebut dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya, Ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartement ini untuk sementara daripada kembali ke jalanan di kota Tokyo yang cukup menyeramkan, menurutnya.

.

**Kamisama kidori no hito ga iu no**

**Nē hito wa tsuyo itte**

**Son'na no usodayo**

**Do you agree?**

― Tuhan, orang katakan itu dengan keinginan

― "Hei, aku orang kuat"

― Ini seperti kebohongan

― Apa kau setuju?

.

..

To be continued

Hyaaa~ ketemu lagi sama daku, author abal yang punya utang numpuk ke readers *sungkem*

#dibakar

Entah kenapa otak author lagi dipenuhi crita angst,

Angst everywhere ~-~

Untuk beberapa fanfic angst kedepan, author mengambil alur ceritanya dari beberapa adegan di film – film favorite author, hohoho #ehkeceplosan

Oiya, sisipan lirik lagu diatas dari EGOIST – All Alone with You.

Ada yang tau? Yang pernah nonton Psycho Pass pasti tau, hoho *plok

Lagu – lagunya EGOIST atau SUPERCELL (bisa keduanya) itu punya arti yang dalem banget loh, recommended deh! *malah promosi*

Satu lagi, maaf kalo bertantakan / typo bertebaran, soalnya author aplot lewat Hp *sungkem*

.

.

Oiya nb:

* gakuran = nama sebutan untuk seragam pelajar cowo di Jepang, berwarna hitam lengan panjang dan modelnya menutupi separo leher si pemakai, biasanya dipakai dengan dalaman kemeja putih.

** watashi wa Zitao desu = saya Zitao.

.

.

Jaa, matta neee :3 /


	2. Chapter 1

_Tittle: All Alone with You_

_Genre: Family, Angst, a bit Yaoi, dll/?_

_Cast: Huang Zitao, WuYifan, and others_

_Other: Japanese!au_

_Disclaimer: Semua udah jelas, gak ada yang perlu dijelasin lagi *loh* Ceritanya punya saya, sayang castnya engga/?_

.

.

.

**All Alone with You**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Sebenarnya, Ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartement ini untuk sementara daripada kembali ke jalanan di kota Tokyo yang cukup menyeramkan, menurutnya.-_

_._

**_Kamisama kidori no hito ga iu no_**

**_Nē hito wa tsuyo itte_**

**_Son'na no usodayo_**

**_Do you agree?_**

― _Tuhan, orang katakan itu dengan keinginan_

― "_Hei, aku orang kuat"_

― _Ini seperti kebohongan_

― _Apa kau setuju?_

'_harum sekali...'_

Zitao terbangun dari tidur karena hidung mungil miliknya mencium aroma yang menggiurkan. Membuat perut yang sedari kemarin masih kosong itu berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan ke luar kamar itu. Baru pertama kali ini semenjak ia berada 'di luar' kota Tokyo bisa tidur senyenyak tadi malam. Entah mengapa tetapi ia merasa aman di tempat itu.

"oh? Sudah bangun kau rupanya"

Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah membuka pintu kamar(sementara)nya adalah tubuh tinggi seorang Wu Yifan yang sedang mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya. Zitao mengucek(?) matanya. Sudah lama dia tidak tidur senyenyak tadi malam.

"Kau... Sudah mau berangkat, Yifan-san?" Zitao masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar tadi. Dirinya masih setengah sadar.

Yifan berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Zitao, kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Walaupun tidak mudah bergaul dengan anak - anak, tetapi Yifan selalu berusaha untuk membuat pandangan anak kecil yang ia ajak berbicara sedikit ke bawah -karena kalau mereka berbicara sambil mendongak, mereka sendiri yang tidak nyaman-

*PATS*

Yifan menepuk kepala Zitao pelan dan tersenyum

"panggil saja aku _Nii-san_*, oke?"

Zitao mengangguk semangat, sepertinya ia sudah tidak merasa takut maupun canggung pada Yifan lagi seperti tadi malam.

_'Yifan nii-san pasti orang baik!'_

"Ah! Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Jangan membukakan pintu dan mudah percaya pada orang asing, Zitao. Ingat itu.."

"Bukankah kau juga orang asing? Tetapi mengapa kau sangat baik padaku? Padahal kau bisa saja membiarkanku malam itu..."

Yifan terdiam untuk sesaat. Kata - kata bocah itu benar. Mengapa dia memutuskan untuk merawat Zitao? Yifan bahkan tidak akan mendapat - apa - apa dari merawat Zitao. Satu lagi yang mengganjal pikiran Yifan.

_'sebenarnya siapa anak ini? bahkan dia sudah mampu berfikiran serumit itu.'_

_'sepertinya pemikiran anak ini sudah dewasa.'_

"Hei! Yifan nii-san!" suara Zitao membuyarkan lamunannya..

"Ah- ah aku benar - benar sudah terlambat! Bye Zitao!" Yifan beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan ruangan apartement mewah itu.

Zitao baru saja akan berbalik untuk melakukan sesuatu -yang membantunya agar tidak cepat bosan- namun pintu apartement terbuka secara tiba – tiba. Membuat Zitao terkejut setengah mati/?

"OH YA! NII-SAN HAMPIR LUPA! AKU SUDAH MENYIAPKAN MAKANAN DI KULKAS! KAU HANYA TINGGAL MENGHANGATKANNYA DI OVEN"

"Dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintuuu!"

Kepala Yifan menyembul/? Dari luar dan setelah berteriak heboh seperti tadi, ia kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

Suasana di sana kembali hening.

Zitao yang hanya mematung masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi barusan dengan otak kecilnya /author dirajam/

"ah... oke..." Zitao akhirnya mengerti dan hanya bergumam.

"berbicara soal mengunci pintu..." Zitao merogok kantong celananya. Mengeluarkan sepasang kunci dengan gantungan kayu berbentuk panda.

_'sepertinya hanya dia orang yang benar - benar memberikan kunci apartementnya sendiri kepada orang asing di dunia ini'_

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman mungil muncul di wajah imut Zitao. Ia berencana untuk mandi, lalu sarapan.

Tidak lupa mengunci pintu depan apartementnya dan Yifan.

**I will stay with you**

**Anata no te de**

**Dakishimete yo**

**Omoikkiri**

**Kowagaranaide**

**Moudaijoubu watashinara**

― Aku akan tetap bersamamu

― Dengan tanganmu

― Memelukku!

― Dengan semua kekuatanmu

― Jangan takut

― Semua baik-baik saja, jika itu aku

* * *

><p>Yifan menuju loker untuk mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu dalam ruangan seperti biasa. Saat dirinya membuka pintu loker bertuliskan nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan, sepucuk surat -lagi - lagi- tergeletak di dalam lokernya.<p>

Yifan hanya menghelas nafas panjang.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro wassup!" Sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Yifan. Membuat beban punduknya bertambah<p>

"Kau berisik sekali Kai... Ini masih pagi" Yifan menyingkirkan tangan orang yang ia panggil Kai itu.

"Hey Yifan! Aku mendengar gosip hangat! Kau tau Park Chanyeol kan? Siswa baru yang mendapat gelar 'lelaki yang paling diinginkan untuk menjadi kekasih' tahun ini. Orang - orang bilang kalau dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu Wuyifan!" Kai bercerita dengan terlampau semangat

"Aku menjadi iri padamu..." Suara Kai merendah. Setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan gendang telinga Yifan yang berharga.

_'kupikir isi surat itu hanya candaan. ternyata...'_

* * *

><p>Saat Zitao menuju dapur dan akan membuka kulkas, ia melihat secarik <em>sticky notes<em> di pintu kulkas itu.

"_Makanlah yang banyak. Kau itu kurus sekali. Membuatku selalu khawatir kau tau. Dan jangan pernah sungkan untuk mengambil apapun yang ada di kulkas. Sarapan kali ini hanya kare, tak masalah kan? Dan maaf kalo itu kare sisa makan malamku. (hahaha)"_

_P.S. Jangan pernah menyentuh botol besar berwarna hijau tertuliskan SAKE, got it? Nii-san tidak akan segan - segan membunuhmu_

_=Yifan="_

"Pfft.. Umur dia berapa sih sebenarnya?" Zitao membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah piring dengan plastik _transparant _yang menutupi seporsi nasi kare. Membawanya menuju oven dan memasukkannya. Setelah itu ia terdiam.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengoperasikan alat itu.

.

**Sono-te ga yogorete**

**Shimatta to shite mo**

**Ai shite hoshii**

**Watashi no koto**

― Tangan kotor itu

― Meskipun demikian

― Aku ingin kau mencintaiku

― Diriku…

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>[Preview]<strong>

"Tadaimaaa"

"ZITAOOO!"

'...'

_'dimana dia?!'_

"Aku bahkan bukan siapa - siapamu!"

"Yifan senpai... Berkencanlah dnganku"

"Aku hanya akan menjadi penghalangmu"

"Arigatou, nii-san"

* * *

><p>Hyaaa~ ketemu lagi sama daku, author abal yang punya utang numpuk ke readers *sungkem* #dibakar<p>

Entah kenapa otak author lagi dipenuhi cerita angst,

Angst everywhere ~-~ muehehehe

Untuk beberapa fanfic angst kedepan, author mengambil alur ceritanya dari beberapa adegan di film – film favorite author, hohoho #ehkeceplosan

Satu lagi, maaf kalo bertantakan / typo bertebaran, soalnya author aplot lewat Hp *sungkem*

Klimaksnya mulai chapter depan yaaa~~ Stay tune, ok?

(Berdoalah semoga diri ini tidak terjangkit virus malas) #digiling

Jangan lupa ripiu. Satu ripiu dari kalian sangat berharga buat saia #melas *plok

.

* * *

><p>*Nii-san = Singkatan dari Onii-sanOnii-chan yang berarti kakak laki – laki.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jaa, matta neee ^w^) /


End file.
